Flower Blood
by crystalbloods
Summary: AU. Legenda seorang putri bunga aster dari dunia sihir yang menjadi manusia./"Pada zaman kuno, diyakini bahwa bila daun aster dibakar, asap mereka bisa mengusir kejahatan."/For O! GOSIPH! Warning inside! Slight gore. RnR?


_**Legenda seorang putri bunga aster dari kerajaan bunga yang berubah menjadi manusia demi seorang lelaki tampan yang telah menyelamatkannya.**_

_**Tapi sebuah dendam tetap mengikutinya sampai ke dunia manusia sekalipun.**_

_**Dan sesuatu terjadi di saat bulan purnama bersinar terang di malam pergantian tahun.**_

_**Ia terancam musnah. Tapi…**_

**.**

**ShikaIno** fanfiction for_** O! GOSIPH! (Opened! Gate of ShikaIno Purple Haze!)**_

_Check the website_ : _**www . phaze-ina . co . nr **__(spasi dihilangkan)_

_._

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning : AU, Slight bloody, Fict semi legenda, OOC, abal, typo's and other

.

.

**Flower Blood** by **Ai Kireina Maharanii**

_Fantasy – Romance – Mystery – a little bit Horror – Supernatural?_

.

.

**Pada zaman kuno, diyakini bahwa bila daun aster dibakar, asap mereka bisa mengusir kejahatan.**

.

"_Terima kasih karena telah memberikanku bunga aster. Dari mana kau tahu arti bunga ini?"_

"_Aku tahu melebihi yang kau tahu."_

"_Kurasa tidak."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kamu akan tahu nanti…"_

.

.

.

Ino sedang duduk termenung di beranda rumahnya. Semilir angin malam menerbangkan partikel harum beberapa bunga yang berada di halamannya. Terutama wangi khas bunga mawar dan aster berwarna lavender dan putih yang ia tanam.

Langit malam kali ini sepertinya tidak terlalu bersahabat mengingat almanak yang menunjukan saat ini adalah musim salju. Yeah, semua orang tahu bahwa akhir tahun adalah musim yang pas untuk berdiam di rumah—bukan karena apa, tapi karena musim yang kurang bersahabat.

Ino menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam yang kurang cahaya itu. Ia rindu… sangat rindu pada kehidupannya yang dulu. Terutama pada kedua orang tuanya.

Ah, tapi pikirannya tak terlalu memihak perasaan gadis ini. Ya, seandainya saja jika kehidupan itu adalah kehidupan yang ia inginkan. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia lebih memilih hidup menjadi seorang manusia. Manusia lebih baik dari apapun—menurutnya.

"Aku benci sihir…" gumamnya halus sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia adalah gadis dari dunia sihir di negeri bunga tapi sangat benci dengan sihir sejak umurnya menginjak sepuluh tahun—umur yang sangat memungkinkan kita untuk paham akan suatu hal.

Ia adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan bunga yang suatu ketika bertemu dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang membuatnya ingin menjadi seorang manusia. Memang bukan pilihan yang salah. Tapi ia harus ingat keadaannya yang berasal dari kalangan kerajaan karena ia menanggung beban sebagai penerus kerajaan.

.

.

_Flashback _

Saat itu adalah pertengahan musim gugur di bulan September. Musim di mana para daun menggugurkan daunnya dan juga bunga-bunga yang mulai menggugurkan kelopaknya.

Beberapa bunga aster yang memenuhi taman di daerah utara kota London tampak begitu indah. Meskipun sekilas kota ini terlihat seperti kota yang seram—menurut beberapa orang. Lihat saja, bagaimana orang tak beranggapan begitu. Di setiap sudut kota terlihat beberapa bangunan tua yang khas. Beberapa bentuk kerajaan kuno dan lain sebagainya.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap sedang berjalan menuju taman itu. Ia ditemani seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi kurus berkulit pucat di sampingnya.

"Sai, apa kau yakin Asuma ingin membangun sebuah restoran di tempat ini? Hey, lihatlah! Lahan ini banyak ditumbuhi bunga," kata salah seorang pria yang memiliki rambut seperti durian itu.

Tanpa disadari mereka, seorang gadis cantik tengah mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Gadis itu terlihat memancarkan raut tidak suka pada mereka.

"Hmm… kurasa beliau sudah merencanakan ini matang-matang. Lagipula ini adalah permintaan istrinya, Naruto," sahut pria yang diketahui bernama Sai itu seraya tersenyum ramah.

Gadis di balik semak itu pun kembali mendengarkan dengan khusyuk pembicaraan dua manusia di hadapannya. Matanya sedikit memicing kala melihat kedua pria itu menginjak beberapa bunga aster kecil di sana.

"Sai, bunga ini adalah bunga yang cukup jarang di Inggris. Tapi kau bisa dengan mudah menemukannya di Jepang." Lelaki bernama lengkap Uzumaki Nauto itu mencoba memetik setangkai bunga aster yang tumbuh di depannya. "Wangi…"

"Maaf, kalian siapa?" ucap gadis yang bersembunyi tadi seraya mendekati Sai dan Naruto. "Ada urusan apa kalian di sini?"

Naruto dan Sai sedikit tertegun. Gadis ini cantik sekali—pikir mereka berdua—dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang ia kuncir kuda beserta iris _aquamarine_-nya yang begitu mempesona. Sungguh sempurna.

"Hai, Nona. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" ucap Sai dengan senyuman khasnya seraya menjabat tangan mulus gadis itu.

"—ah maaf. Perkenalkan namaku—err… Yamanaka Ino," sahut gadis itu—Ino—canggung dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa centi ke belakang. "Jadi, apa tujuan kalian?"

Naruto menarik napas pelan lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada lahan luas yang ditanami beberapa jenis bunga aster itu. "Pimpinan kami ingin mendirikan sebuah restoran di tempat ini," katanya singkat.

"Jadi, apa ada masalah dengan proyek kami, Nona?" kata Sai yang berprofesi sebagai arsitektur bangunan itu dengan nada menyelidik.

"Kalian akan merusak ekosistem bunga aster. Kumohon jangan…" ujar Ino dengan nada tidak suka. "Katakan pada pimpinanmu, jika dia memakai tempat ini maka dia akan kena kutukan."

"Apa yang kau tahu dari tempat ini?" Sai menerawang jauh ke dalam iris _aquamarine_ gadis itu. Namun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan apapun.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa," teriak Ino penuh amarah.

Sai hanya tersenyum miris melihat gadis cantik yang keras kepala di depannya itu. "Maaf, Nona, kami tidak bisa merubah keputusan kami."

"Ada apa ini?" sahut seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap dan dengan rambut dikuncir seperti nanas.

"Shikamaru! Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu!" ucap Naruto riang seraya memeluk tubuh lelaki tadi—Shikamaru. Tapi pemuda itu berhasil menghindar dari pelukan maut pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Ck, merepotkan. Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini, bodoh?" kata Shikamaru seraya melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Lalu, siapa gadis ini?"

"Jadi, kau teman mereka, Tuan?" kata Ino sarkastik. "Tolong katakan pada mereka agar segera meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Jadi begini Shika, Asuma kami ingin membangun sebuah restoran di tempat ini. Tapi gadis manis ini malah menghalanginya," ungkap Sai sambil sedikit tersenyum jahil.

"Hn." Lelaki berambut nanas itu melirik sedikit ke arah Ino. Ditatapnya tajam iris biru langit itu. Tapi Ino hanya meresponnya dengan memalingkan kepala. "Sebaiknya kau turuti apa kata gadis itu. Mungkin tanah ini milik keluarganya."

Naruto hanya melongo mendengar perkataan teman lamanya itu. "Jadi, kau memihak dia? Bagaimana kami memberitahu Asuma?"

"Kalian bisa memakai daerah sekitar Scotland Yard. Di sana tempatnya lebih indah." Shikamaru menangkap sebuah cahaya di iris biru langit Ino. Ia tahu bahwa daerah ini adalah daerah terlarang.

"Bagaimana, Sai?" kata Naruto pasrah. Ia hanya memandang heran Shikamaru beserta gadis tadi—Ino.

"Ya, sudah jika itu yang terbaik. Ayo kita bicarakan lagi saja pada Asuma," kata Sai sedikit berat disertai senyuman tanpa artinya. "Nah, Nona, sekarang kau bisa tenang tinggal di sini."

Dan mereka berdua pun berlalu dari hadapan Shikamaru dan Ino. Kedua insan itu kini saling terdiam.

"Terima kasih, Tuan," ucap Ino riang seraya menjabat tangan kekar Shikamaru.

"Hn."

Mulai saat itu mereka jadi sering bertemu. Entah untuk bercanda atau hanya sekedar bertegur sapa. Meskipun lelaki itu tahu bahwa Ino bukanlah manusia seutuhnya.

.

_End of flashback_

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut gadis pirang itu dengan penuh suka cita. Seperti biasanya, ia pasti akan cepat-cepat membuka toko bunga miliknya. Ino hanya tinggal seorang diri di daerah Birmingham, Inggris. Memang bukan pilihan yang bagus tinggal di kota ini. Tapi inilah satu-satunya pilihan yang dia punya.

"Ah, sepertinya persediaan bunga di sini sudah hampir habis. Aku harus segera membelinya ke—" Perkataan gadis itu pun terpotong. Dulu, jika ia kehabisan bunga ia hanya tinggal menyihirnya saja. Tapi sekarang? Ah, entah apalah yang harus dia perbuat.

_Krining… krining…_

Tanda ada seseorang yang memasuki toko bunganya. Terlihat siluet seorang yang amat dirindukan oleh Ino di ambang pintunya. Gadis itu pun segera menghambur memeluk tubuh lelaki tadi—Shikamaru—sang pujaan hatinya.

"Shika, aku merindukanmu!" ucap Ino gembira sambil terus memeluk tubuh Shikamaru.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap itu pun balas memeluk Ino. Ia mengacak-acak lembut rambut pirang gadisnya itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Setelah merasa puas melepaskan kerinduannya, Ino pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Bagaimana kuliahmu? Dan apa rencanamu di akhir tahun ini? Kurasa cuaca tak begitu bersahabat."

Shikamaru tertawa kecil, "Lumayan. Dan aku ingin menghabiskannya bersamamu." Sedetik berikutnya tidak ada jarak lagi yang memisahkan mereka. Shikamaru mengecup lembut dan cukup lama bibir merah Ino. Melepaskan segala kerinduan yang membelenggunya setelah kurang lebih tiga bulan tidak bertemu.

"Shika…" Lelaki itu pun segera melepaskan ciuman singkatnya. Dilihatnya pipi ino yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Jadi, apa kegiatanmu pagi ini? Aku lelah, Ino…" kata Shikamaru seraya menguap. Memang terlihat dengan jelas bahwa ia kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini.

"Tadinya aku pikir kau tidak akan pulang. Jadi seperti biasa, aku akan menjaga toko bunga ini. Tapi sepertinya aku akan tutup saja dan membuatkan sarapan untukmu," kata Ino seraya berlalu dari hadapan Shikamaru. "Tidurlah! Lagipula persediaan bunga di sini sedang kosong."

"Tunggu!" seru Shikamaru sebelum Ino benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Dan lelaki itu pun segera menghampiri Ino yang berada cukup jauh di depannya.

"Ini untukmu. Kurasa kau sangat suka dengan bunga ini," kata Shikamaru lalu menyerahkan beberapa tangkai bunga aster yang dibungkus sangat rapi pada Ino. Gadis itu pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih karena telah memberikanku bunga aster. Dari mana kau tahu arti bunga ini?"

"Aku tahu melebihi yang kau tahu."

"Kurasa tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu akan tahu nanti…"

Dan Ino pun segera berlalu dari hadapan Shikamaru, kemudian disusul dengan dirinya yang juga ikut beranjak menuju kamarnya di sudut rumah bergaya Italia itu.

**..*.. Flower Blood ..*..**

Ino dengan cekatan menggunakan pisaunya untuk memotong beberapa bahan masakan yang ada di depannya. Gadis itu cukup mahir dalam hal memasak. Meskipun masakannya memang masakan standar yang biasa ada di rumah-rumah.

Tak kurang dari tiga jam, sarapan—mungkin tepatnya makan siang, sudah siap sedia. Dan gadis itu pun berinisiatif untuk membangunkan kekasihnya yang kelihatan sangat lelah itu.

.

.

Ia pun segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar di sudut rumahnya. Cukup jauh jika ditempuh dari dapur, mengingat kalau bentuk rumahnya itu meskipun sederhana tapi cukup luas untuk ditinggali sendiri.

Siang ini cuaca masih sama seperti tadi pagi. Angin masih setia berhembus menggelitik kulit pucat Ino. Hawanya memang sangat tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Di luar sana butir-butir salju masih saja terus berjatuhan. Mungkin entah kapan akan terjadi badai salju. Semoga saja tidak nanti malam—harapnya.

Gadis itu pun segera mempercepat langkahnya kala merasakan udaranya semakin dingin—berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Udara itu semakin lama semakin menusuk susunan urat sarafnya. Padahal ia sudah memakai mantel yang sangat tebal.

"Ah!" Ia teringat akan hal yang dulu pernah dipelajarinya ketika masih di dunia sihir, yaitu tentang sihir hitam yang akan mengganggu setiap penyihir yang berubah menjadi manusia. Di mana seorang penyihir yang berubah menjadi manusia akan kehilangan separuh kekuatannya.

—tapi apa benar? Saat ini Ino adalah manusia seutuhnya. Dia sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang kuat lagi meskipun ia adalah penerus tahta kerajaan. Yang dimilikinya saat ini hanyalah kekuatan penghubung antara dirinya dan dunia sihir serta sihir bunga yang konteksnya sangat kecil. Dan kekuatan besar itu akan kembali jika ia menjadi seorang penyihir lagi—tapi itu mustahil.

Ah, pikiran gadis itu sudah melayang entah kemana. Karena konsentrasinya yang terpecah, akhirnya ia pun jatuh tersungkur. Terlihat jelas oleh iris _aquamarine_-nya bahwa ada darah segar menetes dari atas atapnya. Sihir kah?

Dengan segera ia bangun dari jatuhnya. Ditatapnya tajam langit-langit rumah yang tadi meneteskan darah segar di hadapannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada apapun di sana.

Sepertinya Ino sudah mulai berhalusinasi. Sekarang ia malah mendengar suara-suara aneh yang mengitarinya. Jika ini memang sihir dan ia masih mempunyai kekuatan sihir, maka sebisa mungkin ia akan menangkalnya. Tapi sayangnya ia bukan lagi penyihir.

Sekuat mungkin ia mengabaikan apa yang ia dengar, ia lihat, dan ia rasakan. Dengan napas yang terputus-putus Ino pun berlari sebisanya menuju kamar Shikamaru.

Lelaki itu adalah ilmuwan yang jenius. Ia tahu gadis ini melebihi yang orang lain tahu sekalipun. Dan lelaki itu sudah pasti tahu jika Ino datang tergesa-gesa, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

**Bruuuk!**

Tubuh Ino terhuyung jatuh membentur pintu. Pandangan matanya mulai buram saat dirasakannya cairan merah mengalir dari tempurung kepalanya.

.

.

"Uh…" Ino merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di keningnya. Ketika ia membuka mata, ternyata perban gulung yang ditambah dengan betadine melekat di sana. "Shika…" Iris biru langitnya berhasil menangkap siluet keksihnya yang sedang duduk sambil membaca koran.

Shikamaru segera melipat korannya lalu menyimpannya kembali pada tempatnya. Dihampirinya gadis yang sangat dicintai sepenuh hatinya itu lalu ia kecup pelan keningnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ino menghela napas berat, "Ya… kurasa begitu. Eh iya, ayo cepat makan! Nanti masakannya keburu dingin!" ujar Ino seraya bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap untuk melesat menuju dapur.

Shikamaru hanya tertawa kecil. "Hey, kau pingsan hampir empat jam! Maaf ya aku sudah makan duluan," katanya yang sukses membuat Ino cengo.

"Aa… ma-maaf… jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam empat. Cepat mandi, sudah sore. Salju tidak lagi turun," kata Shikamaru seraya melihat ke luar jendela. "Bahkan matahari pun sedikit terlihat."

'_Aneh. Padahal tadi hujan…'_ batin Ino bingung. "Nanti malam ada acara special di antara kita berdua," ucap gadis itu mantap. Di matanya tak tersirat sedikitpun perasaan bahwa ia sedang terancam.

"Apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Sekarang ayo beres-beres dulu!"

"Hn."

**..*.. Flower Blood ..*..**

Bulan bersinar terang malam ini. Meskipun saat ini adalah musim salju, tapi entah kenapa langit begitu bersahabat. Apa karena ini adalah malam pergantian tahun?

Di taman yang terawat milik Ino, terlihat sang empunya sedang menyiap-nyiapkan makanan di atas meja—tepat di bawah bulan dan sangat dekat dengan tanaman bunga miliknya.

Meskipun suasana sangat mendukung, tapi udara dingin masih bisa masuk melewati celah mantel tebal Ino lalu menggelitik susunan sarafnya. Dengan sedikit sihir yang tersisa, Ino bisa menggunakannya untuk menyihir agar bunga-bunga di taman tetap tumbuh menemaninya dan juga Shikamaru.

Waktu yang dinanti telah tiba. Kedua pasangan muda itu masih duduk di ayunan saat waktu pergantian tahun tinggal beberapa detik lagi. Untung saja malam ini salju tidak turun.

"Aku merindukan momen ini, Ino," kata Shikamaru seraya memeluk hangat tubuh Ino. Beberapa detik setelahnya pesta kembang api terlihat memenuhi langit malam yang cerah itu. Mereka berdua menikmatinya dengan penuh suka cita.

"Terima kasih Shika, karena kau selama ini sudah menemaniku," ucap Ino membalas pelukan Shikamaru. Samar-samar wangi bunga yang ada di taman itu tercium oleh indra pembau mereka beserta angin yang berhembus semakin dingin.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Ino." Shikamaru lalu membuat jarak mereka semakin tipis. Dan akhirnya bertemulah kedua bibir itu dalam satu pagutan. Melepas segala rasa yang ada di hati mereka masing-masing.

Hari semakin larut. Mereka kini ditemani dengan bulan yang bersinar cerah juga dengan wewangian dari bunga yang menyatu dengan partikel angin dan terbawa jauh entah kemana.

Shikamaru pun melepaskan ciumannya saat mereka merasa kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut pada Ino lalu dikecupnya pelan kening kekasihnya itu. "Kau selamanya untukku."

"_I love, you…"_

"_I love you, too…"_ Shikamaru lalu berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju hidangan makan malam mereka yang mungkin sekarang sudah sangat dingin. "Ayo makan!"

Ino pun menurut dan segera menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Ketika sedang berjalan, ia tersandung lalu jatuh tersungkur. Saat ia akan berdiri suasana di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi sangat dingin.

Perlahan kelopak bunga mawar terangkat mengitari mereka. Disusul beberapa helai kelopak bunga yang lain—terkecuali bunga aster.

Ino terdiam dalam keheningan. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang sudah duduk melihat lilin yang berada di hadapannya mati kemudian dua buah pisau yang seharusnya dipakai untuk memotong steak itu kini terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Shika…" teriak Ino mencoba menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Tapi beberapa helai kelopak mawar menghalanginya. Sekali saja bergerak, maka kelopak itu akan melukai kulitnya. Begitu juga akar yang ikut ambil alih dalam mengunci pergerakan Ino menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Ino… diamlah di sana," perintah Shikamaru lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Ino sambil terus mengawasi pisau tersebut agar tidak mengenai kulitnya. "Ini bukanlah pekerjaan ilmuwan, ck!" rutuknya sambil terus berjalan pelan.

"Ini sihir, Shika! A-aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa… aku—"

"—tenanglah, Ino. Kau pasti… bisa." Pria itu akhirnya nekat berlari ke arah gadisnya. Beberapa helai kelopak bunga itu berhasil melukai tubuh Shikamaru. terakhir disusul pisau yang siap menancap di jantungnya. Tapi pisau itu dapat dikendalikan dengan tangannya. Meskipun darah segar akhirnya mengalir keluar dari luka sayatan itu.

"Hentikan, Shika!" jerit Ino histeris. Air mata perlahan mengalir dari kelopaknya. Sungguh melawan hukum gravitasi, darah dari Shikamaru dan juga air mata dari Ino melayang ke udara menyatu dengan kelopak bunga yang sudah lebih dulu berada di udara. "Kumohon, siapapun kau! Hentikan ini semua!"

Setelah sepersekian detik, muncullah sesosok gadis yang sangat dikenal Ino diiringi dengan sauara tawa yang menggema. Auranya sangat gelap. Tubuhnya pun dibalut busana serba hitam dan merah. Tapi wajah gadis itu sangat cantik—mirip dengan Ino.

"Bodohnya kau yang sudah pergi dari kerajaan. Sekarang lihatlah apa yang terjadi!" ucapnya datar dan dingin tanpa emosi. Iris matanya pun terlihat tenang. Sangat mustahil bahwa ia memiliki sihir hitam yang sangat dilarang itu.

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkan aku pergi?" kata Ino sinis. Tapi ekor matanya masih setia melihat Shikamaru yang masih berusaha mengendalikan pisau yang berada di tangannya. "Apa yang telah kau perbuat di sini? Bukankah sihir di dunia manusia itu dilarang!"

"Persetan dengan aturan!" katanya seraya mengendalikan kelopak bunganya yang kian menghujam tubuh Ino dan membuatnya mengeluarkan percikan darah. "Dendamku belum terbalaskan!"

"Siapa dia, Ino?" ucap Shikamaru yang akhirnya bisa berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri Ino. Dia tidak gentar meskipun suasana di sekitarnya sangat tidak bisa dilogika. Ini lebih rumit dari pemahaman ilmu bumi sekalipun—pikirnya.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku?" ucap penyihir tadi lalu melayang menghampiri Ino. Diangkatnya dagu Ino tinggi-tinggi. "Jelaskan, Tuan Putri."

Ino mendesah pelan, "Kalau begitu lepaskan aku!" Ino berusaha berontak. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ngilu dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Tubuhnya dibalut akar-akar panjang. Di sekelilingnya banyak kelopak bunga yang bercampur darah yang terus mengitarinya.

"Jadi… apa yang harus aku ceritakan kakakku, Temari?" sindir Ino sambil sedikit memicingkan matanya. Meskipun ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi ia tetap berjalan menuju Shikamaru. Napasnya terengah-engah menahan segala sakit yang dirasa.

"Kakak?" ucap Shikamaru kaget tapi dengan ekspresi yang tetap datar. Iris hitam _onyx_-nya tiba-tiba saja tertutup—merasakan sedikit aliran darah dalam nadinya. _'Saudara kandung ya… ck!'_

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkan aku pergi agar kau bisa mewarisi tahta kerajaan? Dan aku sudah menurutinya. Aku selamanya ingin menjadi manusia. Sekarang kenapa kau menggangguku lagi? Apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Ino dengan kemarahan yang memuncak. "Seharusnya kau senang bisa mendapatkan tahta kerajaan! Lagipula sekarang aku benci sihir! Semua orang di kerajaan tahu itu!"

"Apakah kau pikir semudah itu melupakan dendam, sayang? Pernahkah kau merasakan pedihnya diabaikan? Seharusnya kau sekolah dulu sampai lulus barulah kau bisa tahu kenapa!" Temari menyerang Ino dengan hembusan angin disertai kelopak mawar secara bertubi-tubi. "Aku telah menyerahkan jiwaku untuk ilmu hitam."

"Kau memang bodoh, kak! Kenapa kau harus menyerahkan jiwamu jika kau bisa mengambil alih kekuasaan kerajaan?" Ino menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Shikamaru. Wajahnya meskipun menyiratkan rasa ketidaksukaan, tapi ia tetap merasa iba pada kakaknya itu.

"Kau harusnya tahu sejarah kuno kerajaan. Jika seorang penyihir yang telah menjadi manusia menemukan cinta sejatinya, maka ia akan bisa kembali menjadi seorang penyihir. Sekarang kutanya, lelaki di sampingmu itu suka bunga apa?" ucap Temari sarkastik.

Shikamaru menatap Temari tajam. "Aster."

"Tepat. Maka aku di sini akan menghancurkan kalian berdua!" Temari sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang sepasang kekasih yang berada di depannya itu.

"Sebagai seorang pewaris kerajaan, aku memang mempunyai kekuatan khusus untuk bisa berubah menjadi manusia dalam waktu lima jam. Tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Itu semua telah merubah segalanya. Sekalipun aku bisa kembali menjadi seorang penyihir, tapi tetap aku lebih memilih tinggal bersama Shikamaru. Tapi tahukah kau? Shikamaru telah menyelamatkan kita semua!"

Temari terus memainkan partikel-partikel udara bersama kelopak bunga dan cairan darah dalam satu gerakan. Matanya mendelik tajam pada sosok seorang lelaki yang berada dalam genggaman adiknya itu. "Aku tetap tidak bisa mempercayainya. Dan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membunuh kalian! Karena besok kalian akan mendapat undangan dari kerajaan!"

Ino memejamkan matanya sebentar. Napasnya kini lebih teratur. Aliran darahnya pun terasa sangat tenang—ciri khas seorang penyihir. "Jika itu yang kau mau ayo lawan aku!" Ino mengangkat bertangkai-tangkai bunga mawar ke udara lalu mengarahkannya pada Temari. Tapi sia-sia saja. Saat ini, gadis itu tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk melawan kakaknya.

"Percuma saja!" Temari tersenyum ganjil. Beberapa saat kemudian akar-akar liar langsung melilit tubuh ramping Ino. Menguncinya dalam satu irama agar tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus memikirkan cara agar mereka selamat.

—tapi, sihir harus dilawan sihir bukan?

"Ino!" teriaknya penuh amarah. Sudah cukup ia merasakan keanehan yang bisa membuatnya gila. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah duduk bersantai bersama gadisnya di bawah sinar sang rembulan sambil menikmati coklat hangan dan steak yang yang sudah dimasak gadisnya itu.

"Shika cepat bakar semua bunga aster yang ada di taman ini. Akan kusihir agar mereka mudah dibakar!" perintah Ino masih dengan tubuh yang dililit akar. Mendengar penuturan adiknya itu, Temari pun semakin mengeratkan lilitan akar pada tubuh Ino.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini!"

**Craaassshhh!**

Darah dari tubuh Ino menyembur membasahi semua bunga aster putih yang tersisa di sana.

"Inooo!"

"Shi-Shika…"

"Hn."

Seketika itu api berkobar cukup tinggi di sana. Si jago merah itu membakar hampir semua jenis tanaman yang ada di sana, bukan hanya bunga aster saja.

"Dasar bodoh! Hentika—AAA" Temari pun pergi menjauh. Intensitas sihir yang dihasilkannya pun menurun lalu menghilang. Gadis berilmu hitam itu pun benar-benar lenyap dari sana.

"Pada zaman kuno, diyakini bahwa bila daun aster dibakar, asap mereka bisa mengusir kejahatan." Shikamaru jatuh terduduk.

Kini yang tersisa hanya Shikamaru dan tubuh Ino yang banyak mengeluarkan darah akibat terlalu kerasnya lilitan akar tadi. Masih hidupkah gadis itu?

Lalu samar-samar terlihat cahaya muncul dari tubuh Ino. Itu adalah Ino yang berwujud menjadi penyihir dengan serbuk bunga di sekelilingnya. Iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap sendu Shikamaru yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Ino…" Shikamaru mencoba mendekat ke arah gadisnya di tengah kobaran api yang semakin menipis. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi…"

"Shika, maafkan aku telah melibatkanmu. Maaf… a-aku benar-benar tidak tahu," ucapnya halus tanpa emosi. Gadis itu melayang ke udara semakin tinggi. "Aku telah menjadi manusia. Dan jiwaku akan mati jika ragaku mati."

"Kau akan selalu bersamaku, Ino!"

"Kita sama-sama mempunyai inisial bunga aster. Itulah kenapa kau belum mengetahui semuanya. Cinta sejati bisa mengembalikan semuanya. Tapi sepertinya itu terlambat. Aku akan musnah."

Shikamaru kemudian berlari menghampiri Ino. Sungguh keajaiban, tangannya dapat menggenggam tangan Ino. "Aku memang ilmuwan yang tahu segalanya. Tapi aku membutuhkanmu untuk bisa melakukan penelitian tentang ilmu yang tidak bisa dilogika. Tetaplah di sampingku, Ino…"

Ino juga membalas genggaman tangan Shikamaru. "Terima kasih." Ia pun memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menyembunyikan iris biru langit dari pandangan semua orang. Tapi sepertinya kekuatan cinta mereka sangat kuat. Sebuah ledakan yang cukup keras terjadi di antara mereka.

.

.

.

Berhelai-helai kelopak bunga berjatuhan. Hari masih malam. Salju pun perlahan turun dari langit. Shikamaru yang pertama sadar, langsung terbangun. Dilihatnya keadaan sekitar yang porak poranda.

Terlepas dari itu, tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Ino. Sepertinya cinta sejati itu memang ada. Tak berlama-lama ia kaget, akhirnya ia pun membawa Ino masuk ke dalam rumah agar tidak kedinginan—membiarkan keadaan di taman itu tetap sama.

.

.

**Epilog**

Itulah sebabnya kenapa sampai saat ini bulan September dilambangkan dengan bunga aster. Juga bunga aster yang mempunyai warna merah semerah darah. Tak luput dari itu, sampai sekarang orang menggunakan bunga aster sebagai hadiah untuk kekasihnya karena aster melambangkan cinta dan kesetiaan.

Begitulah kisah singkat cinta sejati Shikamaru dan Ino yang mempunyai alam berbeda namun tetap satu. Semoga selamanya akan tetap begini…

* * *

><p>… <strong>tapi cinta sejati membuat semuanya berubah…<strong>

…

.

.

.

**FIN!**

.

.

.

…

* * *

><p>YAAAA-HAAAAAA~ #larilarigaje<p>

Alhamdulillah bisa selesai juga fiksi untuk **O! GOSIPH!** Ini! padahal, waktu event diperpanjang. Tapiiiii aku usahakan publish cepat deh ah biar gaada yang mengganjal lagi ==v

Maaaaaf beribu maaaaaf kalo fanfiksi ini jauh dari kriteria layak baca. Ide ancur, tulisan pun amburadul. Ini adalah efek menonton film Barbie dan film action sekaligus~ OAO #curcol /plak

.

Ah, sepertinya sudah cukup untuk sesi curhatnya. _Special thanks_ aja buat om gugel dan kang wikip yang udah bantuin saya mencari referensi bunga. Yeah—saya gaterlalu suka sih sama bunga =A=

_Special thanks_ juga buat _my lovely dear_, **Kitsune Diaz isHizuka**, **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie** yang udah nyemangatin, abangku **Arionyxle **yang udah ngasih referensi film fantasy, daaaaaaan semua yang udah bantuin saya T^T

.

.

Akhir kata, review please? x3 kritik dan saran sayaaaaa nanti dengan senang hatiiiii!

.

.

.

.

.

_**Karawang, 07012012 at 1:08 a.m.**_

_**.**_

_**Ai Kireina Maharanii**_


End file.
